John and Dave Music Drabbles
by Dr. Yuki
Summary: Just some drabbles made according to a music/drabble meme thing. Mostly AU. John/Dave.


This is Cake Fairy's Drabble Scramble thingymabob.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

JohnDave

* * *

1. Knights of Cydonia by Muse

You're not sure where the blood ends and the actual red of your clothes begin. Guess it's more convenient that way, anyways. You feel the brush of John's slight movement. A slight fidget. He's afraid. Hell, you are, too. Not that you'd ever admit it. You had shit to get done. Droves of giant ass monsters swarmed you and John and now you're not sure whether or not you'll get out.

You glance over your shoulder. Previously immaculate, cerulean garb is covered in splatters of blood. He's gripping that ridiculous hammer of his to the point of whitening his knuckles.

"Dave... D'you think we're gonna get out of this alive?" he utters between deep breath. You two have been at this for hours. Maybe days. Or perhaps a few minutes. Time isn't really even a thing any more.

You smile. "We can't not."

Another swarm of giant crab things circle around you and your bro. You take your trusty sword and get shit done. Giant claws fall beside you. John swings his hammer around like a beast.

You two pant. You turn around and smash your blood smudged lips on his.

2. Giggle at the Ghostie from MLP: FIM

"Dave where did yo-" John started.

Dave stammered,"I... I don't know. It was with my bro's stuff. I thought it'd be-"

"This is... ironic, right?" John asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

3. Breath by Ryan Star

Sunlight filters through the window, disturbing John from his deep sleep. What time is it, he wondered. Does it even matter? He stretched with a yawn. The world was blurry without the presence of his glasses. He groped around for the dark wire frames until his hand finally settled on them.

He stretched out a bit more. Shit, he was sore. He blinked the last remnants of grog from his eyes, adjusting to the presence of light.

Quiet, steady breathing came from the warm body beside him.

Of course Dave was still fast asleep. John felt a huge smile stretch across his face at the sight of his lover.

He placed a chaste kiss on his freckled shoulder and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

4. Wait in the Dark by Memory Tapes

TG: whats it like

EB: what do you mean?

TG: where you are dumbass

TG: like

TG: is it

TG: i dunno

TG: cool?

EB: of course you would ask that!

EB: i mean. i guess it's cool. except

EB: i don't know

TG: dude i am perched on the edge of my seat with a giant ass bag of popcorn

TG: waiting for the full story

EB: gosh

EB: fine its just

EB: this is gonna sound really lame

TG: nothing you say can make you sound any more lame than you already do

EB: thanks

EB: wait

EB: never mind

EB: its just

EB: i dont have any close friends around here

EB: theres my dad but he works a lot

EB: so im pretty much alone. i have you guys but

TG: no i get it

EB: dont take that the wrong way! i mean you guys are super cool but

TG: maybe i can see you one day

EB: ...

EB: really?

TG: promise

5. Lights & Sounds by Yellowcard

* * *

Dave slashed another imp like it was made of butter. Fuck. What the hell. He couldn't believe his eyes when he finally set eyes on John. He didn't know exactly what was happening but suddenly the dweeb was unconscious falling out of the sky. His body was recovered by some idiotic lizard people and now these imps are after Dave. All Strider wanted to do was get to John, but obviously that wasn't happening easily.

One, two, three, combo! Another few imps taken care of. The lizard people are flipping their shit. Where did they put John? Fuck. Four, five, six, seven. How many more of these things am I gonna need to destroy, thought Dave. He needed more than the mere glimpse of John.

He needed to finally reunite. He needed him. He needed all of him.

* * *

6. These Walls by Teddy Geiger

John fiddled with the stirrer in his coffee. This was weird. Everything was so weird. It was weird because of how _normal _it was. It'd been literally years since he could sit down in a place populated with humans. Lots of 'em. He didn't have to worry about strongly worded all-caps messages or crazy carapicians or imps going after him. He was in a coffee shop. On Earth.

The spectacled teen swallowed a lump of nervousness. His date would be here any minute. Oh gosh. He felt like his butterflies had butterflies. It was like butterfly party all up in his chest, and he didn't like it. _Just be yourself. This is it. This is the real world now._

Suddenly air left John 's lungs as his date stepped through the door of the coffee shop. A beautiful, slight smile graced the porcelain face of Dave Strider. His hands were in the pockets of his red jacket. He strode over to John.

"Egbert." he said.

John swallowed nervously,"Dave, you're-"

* * *

7. Invincible by Muse

"Don't leave me." Dave whispered into John's ear.

The dork chuckled, "Of course I won't. I... I couldn't. I just.. _No._"

This made Dave smile. His arm was draped over John's waist as the two lay leisurely in bed postcoitus. A collective sigh of contentment hung over the happy couple. All seemed perfect in the world.

"No. I'm serious. You're not allowed to leave me. Like. Ever." Dave murmurred, running his free hand through John's messy mass of hair. John closed his eyes.

"I'm serious. I waited years just to see you. I'm never letting go." he said. Suddenly the soft tone of his voice seemed to be overpowered by large gushing noises. It seemed as if some giant gurgling mass was nearby. It grew louder. Dave quickly sat up. "John? John?"

Egbert's fair skin suddenly grew dark, his slender figure bloating, a large, black mass.

Dave woke up then. Shit.

* * *

8. Words To Me by Sugar Ray

"Why do we have to go on the beach?" Dave wailed.

"Geez, Dave. You're so ginger. Just put more sunscreen on. And, seriously,Try to have fun for once!" John jeered with a smile.

Jade and her dog, Bec played frisbee in the water of the beach. Rose lay contentedly on a purple striped towel reading a hefty tome of something that nobody else would understand. Dave sighed.

"I already told you. My hair is _strawberry blonde, _not ginger." Dave relented.

"Sounds like the kind of thing a ginger would say." John poked him.

"Okay, that's it douchehole. Prepare for ultimate destruction." Dave said, finally emerging from the shadow of the umbrella.

John laughed and began running. He knew it wouldn't take long for Dave to catch up to him.

The blonde boy took about two seconds to catch up to John and tackle him to the ground.

"Moron." he said.

John just smiled.

* * *

9. Perfect (acoustic) by Simple Plan

The rain hit Dave like small bullets, pelting him, penetrating his layers of clothing.

Previously perky flowers now drooped under the siege of icy drops, the ribbon binding them slipping.

_At least when it rains nobody can tell I'm crying._

Strider slowly ascended a steep slope. Stones stuck out of it like little freckles. Each erected in remembrance of someone who was, at one point in time, important to someone else.

Dave finally reached the one at the top.

JOHN EGBERT

... ... ...

The rest of the inscription was unreadable due to the steadily growing heap of moss atop it.

That's when Dave lost it. He wept.

* * *

10. The Oldest Establishment from Guys and Dolls

"You in?" the kid in sunglasses said, adjusting the fedora atop his head. John quivered a bit. He was always a good kid, a model scout. How'd he get suckered into an illicit crap game?

He blamed that Strider kid. He always reeked of trouble, from the way he wore his fedora, never quite straight, and the fact that he refused to remove his shaded specs.

John nodded. Oh no, why did I do that, he thought. I coulda welched, why did I do that? he panicked. Suddenly, the sly smile of Dave Strider melted away his fear.


End file.
